question d'urgence
by kazuza
Summary: Duo a un gros problème et il compte bien sur Quatre pour l'aider!


**Auteur : **

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Couple :** Alors on a du 1x2x1 établi et du 3x4x5 en cour d'osmose (mais on ne les vera pas beaucoup dans cette fic)

**Genre :**un peuhumour ou du moins j'essaie….. du kawai, j'essaie aussi, et du yaoi, ça j'essaie pas, ça vient naturellement lol.

**Disclaimers :** Quatre ? tu veux bien être à moi ?

Quatre : J'aimerais bien, mais….

Trowa :sors son gun Il est déjà pris !

Kazu :Ok ok ! Heero ? tu veux bien être …..

Duo sors sa faux et son sourire terrifiant qui fait flipper kazu Marche pas sur mes plates bandes ou sinon…

Kazu : D'ac d'accord…. Wufei tu voudrais pas…

Zechs et Treize pas content du tout Un conseil, ne termine pas ta phrase !

Kazu desespérée Son pas à mouuuuuuuaaaaaaa !

**Remarque de l'auteur :** C'est dur de rentrer dans la vie active ç.ç

**Question d'urgence**

**AC 200**

**Sank**

**8h40**

Duo, pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines ? s'exclama l'ex pilote de Wing en tentant vainement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure;

# J'y arriverais ! Shinigami peut tout faire !

Le japonais saisit son manteau tout en poussant un long soupire résigné.

Quand le natté avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner, pas même lui.

Si ce trait de caractère pouvait parfois l'exaspèrer hautement, comme à cet instant, il arrivait aussi qu'il le séduise.

Après tout, sans sa persévèrance à toute épreuve, l'américain n'aurait jamais réussi à dépasser son apparence de soldat parfait et il n'aurait jamais découvert que sous le masque de glace, ce trouvait un jeune homme brûlant.

Non, vraiment, le fait que Duo soit têtu comme une mule ne le dérangeait pas en soit.

Cependant, il arrivait parfois que la vie impose des obstacle que même la meilleure volonté du monde ne pouvait abattre.

# Demande à Quatre, il pourra sûrement t'aider.

# Pourquoi tu m'aides pas toi ? s'enerva le jeune homme ne jettant un énième boule de papier froissé dans la poubelle.

# Je n'ai pas eut besoin de le faire. Je ne me débrouillerais pas mieux que toi, en plus, je dois partir ou je vais être en retard.

# C'est ça va t'en !

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire amusé, déposa un baiser sur la douce tête chataine avant de sortir à toute vitesse pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de son amant.

Une heure après le départ d'Heero, l'américain comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y arrive seul et décida de suivre les conseils, au combien avisés de l'ex perfect soldier.

Cette tache était tout simplement trop ardu pour lui seul.

Une mission impossible, ou presque.

Et puis, il n'y avait aucune honte à demander un coup de main quand l'adversaire était trop puissant pour vous seul.

Oui, demander de l'aide n'était pas une preuve de faiblesse mais d'intelligence !

Convaincu, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

Une chance que se soit son jour de congé.

Après quelques bip hautement angoissant, le jeune homme commença à paniquer.

Et si il n'était pas chez lui.

Heureusement un voix ensommeillé grogna un " allo " à l'autre bout du fil.

Définitivement pas la voix douce de Quatre, n 'y celle plus grave et basse de Trowa.

# WUFEI ?

# SHAZI NATTE ! TU ES OBLIGE DE HURLER !

# Mais…… mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez Quatre et Trowa à cet heure ci ?

Un silence gèné lui répondit puis la voix de Quatre remplaça celle du chinois.

# Duo ?

# Kat man ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est une urgence !

# Oh mon dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Heero, s'alarma le petit blond.

# Mais non ! C'est pas aussi grave…… mais pas loin ! Il faut que tu viennes chez moi, je peux pas t'expliquer au téléphone…….

# Duo….. gémit l'arabe qui n'avait aucune envie de quitter son lit douillet à 9h40 du matin, son seul et unique jour de congé dans l'année, en plein mois de novembre.

# Je t'en prie Quatichou…….

# Tu as vu l'heure ?

# Oh que oui, et en parlant de l'heure, tu peux m'expliquer se que Wufei fait chez vous en se moment même ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a du dormir ici. Et cet étrange que vous soyez dans la même chambre et ……

# C'est bon, j'arrive !

# YES ! Je t'attends ! Ne traine pas en route surtout !

A peine avait t'il raccroché le téléphone que le petit blond se laissait tomber sur le lit, mentalement épuisé.

Duo était une personne charmante, adorable et attachante, mais devoir le subir au réveil était tout bonnement cauchemardesque.

Il se demanda vaguement comment Heero faisait……a vant d'être ramener à des considérations encore moins agréables par les feux noirs et verts de ses amants respectifs qui le fixaient d'un air mauvais.

Ça allait être sa fête.

Comme il s'y attendait, c'est Wufei qui entama les hostilités d'une voix douce et fieleuses, qui ne collait pas du tout au personnage, laissant penser à l'héritier Winner que le pire allait bientôt se produire.

# J'ai sûrement dû mal entendre, mais je tiens à ce que tu me confirmes tout de même une chose, tu ne viens tout de même pas de dire à Maxwell que tu allais arrivé chez lui, et comme tu as utilisé le présent, dans l'instant ?

# Je te rassure, tu avais très bien entendu, maintenant, il faut que j'aille m'habiller, lacha Quatre d'un ton faussement distrait avant de tenter une perser dans le mur que formait ses deux amant et qui le séparait de la salle de bain salutaire.

Feinte à gauche, esquive de Wufei et…… malheureusement interception de Trowa.

Le français ramena le corps blanc et finement musclé du blond sur le lit.

Coincé entre le mur et les deux hommes, l'ex pilote de Sandrock venant de voir disparaitre toute ses chance de fuite, décida de ramener l'affaire sur territoire connu et parfaitement maitrisé.

Le baratinage.

Et dans le manuel du parfait petit baratineur, le chapitre 1 consernait sans aucun doute le détournement de conversation.

Pour ça, il avait un moyen infaillible.

Quitte à mentir un peu……

# Ça vous parait normal ?

Trowa souleva un sourcil perplexe tandis que Wufei se mettait à hurler.

# Mais de quoi parles tu ?

# De quoi je parle ? Oh mais de rien, sauf peut être du fait qu'on se soit réveillé tous les trois nus dans le même lit par exemple…..

Cette petite phrase eut tout l'effet esconté car Trowa baissa rapidement la tête pour se cacher derrière sa mèche tendis que le chinois passait en mode " ecrevisse " et cherchait despèrement un drap pour ce couvrir.

Quatre voulut mettre c'est instant d'inatention au profit de son évasion, mais il réalisa bien vite que partir après avoir laché une telle bombe ne pourrait que lui retomber dessus très douloureusement.

Pour lui, ce n'était que la continuation logique de la relation qu'il entretenait avec les deux hommes depuis plus de trois mois.

Grace à son empathie, il lui avait été facile de connaitre leurs sentiments respectifs, seulement Wufei et Trowa ne pouvaient pas et ne voulaient peut être pas se rendre compte de l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il fallait être clair et concis, les rassurer sans pour autant banalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Mais avant tout, il fallait être rapide.

Pas question d'arrivé trop tard et de donner ainsi un raison supplémentaire à Duo pour le charrier.

# On avait un peu bu…… même beaucoup en fait…..on a fait l'amour, c'était bien, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait ça avec des inconnus.

# Quatre….. tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

# Ecoutez tous les deux, on couvait ça depuis longtemps, inutile de le nier, moi, je sais déjà où je veux aller parce que je préssentais ce qui allais se produire, je ne suis pas surpris.

Je vais aller chez Duo, ça vous laisseras le temps de bien reflechir chacun de votre côté ou ensemble, et de décider de ce que vous voulez faire ensuite.

Quand je reviendrais, on en parleras tous les trois, calmement ok ?

Wufei aurait bien répliqué, seulement les doigts fins de Quatre sur ses lèvres l'en empêchèrent.

# Réfléchissez y, déclara fermement le blond avant de sortir du lit.

Sank

11h02

# Quatre ! enfin ! J'aurais pu mourir mille fois entre temps ! s'exclama le natté en s'agrippant au jeune homme.

# Et moi aussi, j'espère sincèrement que c'est important, je l'espère très sincèrement pour toi Duo……

# GLOUPS…….. mais vi pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Tient va dans la salle de bain, j'ai un médicament contre la gueule de bois !

# Comment tu sais que…….

# Honnêtement t'as vu ta tête Quat ? T'as l'air d'un zombi fraichement détérré, et encore j'suis sympa là, aller grouille, au moins tu ne seras pas venu pour rien.

Le blond lui fit un magnifique bras d'honneur avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain, laissant l'américain passablement choqué.

# Hey depuis quand monsieur"vous n'auriez pas vu mon auréole?"fait des bras d'honneur ! Qui c'est qui t'as appris ça ?

# Toi, ou il est ton machin, là, j'le trouve pas !

# Tu veux pas que je te tienne par la main non plus ? Y'a plus urgent !

# Plus urgent que mon mal de tête ? j'crois pas ! Y'a un flacon avec un produit vert bizarre, mais y'a pas d'étiquette c'est quoi ?

# Bah, finalement t'as trouvé tout seul comme un grand ! Ouaip c'est ça, tu prend une cuillère à soupe et c'est ok, maintenant grouille !

# Beurk ! Ca chlingue un max ce truc, c'est quoi exactement ?

# C'est un truc qu'Heero a bidouiller, mais ça marche j'te jure !

# Ouai bah j'ai pas confiance moi, visiblement ton truc c'est périmé ! Après en avoir avaler tu dois avoir tellement mal au bide que tu sens même plus ton mal de crane.

# Putain, fait pas ta gonzesse et viens ! J'y arriverai pas tout seul !

# Je t'emmerde, t'as pas plutôt de l'aspirine ?

# QUATRE !

# C'est bon, t'excite pas Duo, j'arrive.

Le blond rejoignit son ami qui était installé dans le bureau et semblait lutter avec des feuille de papier et un stylo.

# Mais…… quest ce que tu fais ?

# Mon CV.

# Ton CV ?

# Ouaip et j'y arrive paaaaaaaas !

Le jeune PDG se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'étriper immédiatement cette espèce de baka.

Il avait laissé ses deux amants, dans une phase d'indécision et de doute, une phase qui pouvait changer sa vie.

La détruire ou la rendre au contraire merveilleuse.

Et cet……ce…….cette…. chose natté le faisait venir en urgence pour un…… CV ?

Calme

Zen

Vive le yoga.

Bon, il était là maintenant.

Et Duo était son ami.

Il serait donc magnianime pour cette fois et le laisserai vivre.

Attrapant une chaise il s'installa au côté du brun.

# Pourquoi tu fais pas ça à l'ordinateur ?

# J'aime pas les ordi.

# Tu en manipulais tout le temps durant la guerre.

# Bin, justement, c'est plus la guerre !

# Ok, mais vaut mieux le faire à l'ordi sinon t'aura du mal à trouver un employeur.

# Oki, y'a celui d'Hee-chan là, soupira l'américain en allumant le laptop d'Heero.

# Bon, tu va sur un tableur, et ensuite tu remplis, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de dur.

# Mais j'écris quoi ?

**Duo mawxell **

# En gras espèce de baka !

# Aie, t'ais violent Quat !

# Ensuite ton adresse et ton tel.

**3 allé des cerisiers**

**Xxxxx Sank 01.30.60.99.87**

# Bien maintenant t'as date de naissance.

# J'la connait pas !

# Met la fausse, celle sur ta carte d'identité.

# C'est légal ça ?

# Depuis quand tu fais des trucs légaux toi ?

# Ah vi, c'est vrai !

**Née le 01 avril 180 ac**

# T'as nationalité ?

# Chuis colon L2.

# Non baka, t'es américain !

# Ah ouaih, j'oublie parfois qu'on est sur terre !

# evite, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça !

**Américain **

**FORMATION SCOLAIRE**

# Euh……. J'en ai pas……

# Vi, là ça ce complique un peu….

# ………..

# T'as qu'à te fabriquer un faux cursus scolaire sur le net !

# C'est légal ça ?

# DUO !

# Si un jour on m'avait dit que TU me pousserais à commetre un délit……ça y est, j'me fait quoi alors.

# Bon, tu étais à l'école primaire de Sank, pareil pour le collège, lycée sur L2 et université….. celle de L1. Voila ! Mais les langues que tu as appris aussi.

# J'ai pas appris de langue au lycée, j'y suis même pas aller !

# Mets les langues que tu parles, ça suffira !

# Euh, américain, français, mandarin, japonais, berbère, ça va.

# Yep, perfect.

# je sais, je sais.

BAF

# AIE !

EXPERIENCE DE STAGE

# Euh…… stage ?

# Bon….. tu n'as cas marqué que tu n'as pas fait de stage mais que tu as travaillé comme férailleur.

# Eh mais j'ai travaillé dans la maintenance d'armure mobile aussi, et puis…

# oui ! mais pour ne pas effrayer ton futur employeur, on va passer sous silence la période terroriste oki ?

# Yep

ACTIVITES EXTRA-SCOLAIRES & CENTRES D'INTERETS

# Bon tes centres d'interêt :

# Euh, j'aime réparer des tas de trucs….

# Ok, mécanique…..

# J'aime fabriquer des bombes…

# Ok, fabrique des…… quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté Duo !

# OUPS, jle fais que de temps en temps, j'te jure !

# Hum……

# Bon, j'aime lancer des couteaus et découper de la viande !

# ………………….

# Ca va pas ?

# Ok, donc aime le cirque et la cuisine.

# Euh, si tu le dis…….

# Tait toi Duo, sil. Te. Plait !

Gloups.

# Autre chose ?

# Je…..

# Non ? parfait !

# Mais….

# Tais toi ou je te tue !

# Woua Quat, j'crois que j'arriverais à l'imprimer seul, tu peux y aller, j'voudrais pas te dérager plus longtemps.

# Je suis rentrer !

# HEE-CHAN! RESTE OU TU ES J AI UNE SURPRISE FOR YOU!

# Pourquoi tu me pousses Duo?

# Chuuuuuut, il va nous entendre! Passe par la porte de la cuisine, discraitement.

# Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

# Pitieeeeeeeeeeee Quat!

# DUO?

# J'ARRIVE HEE CHAN!

# ok t'as de la chance que je sois sympa…..

# Viii, je sais merchi merchi merchi!

Sur ces mots et un baiser humide sur la joue de Quatre, le natté se précipita dans le salon et plogea dans les bras du brun.

# Quatre est là?

# Noon, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

# J'ai cru entendre sa voix….

# My god Hee-chan, tu travailles trop!

# Hum….. peut être……

VLAM.

# Qu'est ce que…..

# C'est rien sweetheart! Tu veux pas voir ma surprise?

# J'aimerais mieux voir autre chose, ronrona le brun en glissant ses doigts sous la chemise du natté.

# Eh, hentai!

# Mm……. Fit le "hentai" en mordillant le cou pâle qui semblait le narguer.

# Hee…… oh god…… mais….. j'me suis donner du maaaaaal.

# Tu as gagné baka! Montre moi.

# YES! Don't move!

L'américain se précipita dans le bureau, vérifiant par la même occasion que Quatre n'avait rien oublier puis retourna dans le salon.

Heero s'était assis sur la banquette et avait déjà enlevé sa veste.

Le chatain se planta devant lui en grognant.

# T'es qu'un obsédé, tout le monde dit que c'est moi, mais s'il te voyait et puis j'en ai mare de AIE!

Le japonais, pour faire taire le natté avait saisi sa tresse et tiré dessus sans ménagement.

Déséquilibré, Duo était tombé sur lui et ce pour son plus grand plaisir.

# Alors montre!

# Mm…….

# Koi…..

# Voila!

# Tu as réussi finalement…..

# Tu en doutais?

# Honnêtement?

# ……..

# Baka!

# Pffffffff, en fait t'es pas content parce que j'ai réussi! C'est ça!

# Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire face à cette remarque stupide: BAKA!

# Eh, t'énerve pas Hee-chan.

# Je n'ai jamais douté de ton intelligence Duo.

# Je n'ai pas dit ça.

# TU l'as insinué.

# Ok, I'm sorry, on fait la paix okay?

Un bisou sur le nez plus tard.

# Au fait Duo…..

# Mmmmmmm quoa?

# La prochaine fois que tu appelles Quatre, fait attention à ne pas utiliser mon portable.

# WHAT?

# J'ai pris le tien en partant ce matin……..

# Je sentais bien qu'il était plus légé………..

Petit sourire gêné…..

Baiser sur des pomettes couleurs écrevisses.

Langue mutine qui cherche une oreille.

Un doute.

# Attends, t'as pas quitté le salon et le portable est dans le bureau!

Sourire tendre.

# J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Trowa, mes oreilles s'en souviennent encore…..

# QUOAAA?

# Il était avec Wufei…..

# J'me disais aussi…..

# Ils étaient plutôt remonter…..

# Pas étonnant après leur nuit de folie…

Petit rire perlé.

Regard interrogateur.

# Trop long à expliqué, mais en tout cas j'regrette pas.

# …….?

# Ba, c'était quand même une question d'urgence!

**OWARI **

Voila, ptit one shot sans prétention aucune, enfin si, il et moi aussi lol espère vous avoir fait passé un quart d'heure agréable!

Voilou!

Biz

Kazu


End file.
